The Day it all Changed
by jealousofjalice
Summary: My first story...Reviews welcomed This is a story about when Alice is turned into a vampire... and jasper is turned into a vampire... and how they meet. Also, I'm not quite sure about what the ratings mean, so I put it as K . but if you have any suggestions about what rating it should be, please let me know :D
1. How it Began

Alice POV

The man crouched in front of me as I shivered against the wall. His back was turned against me as he looked out into the darkness. A blur flew past me as the man stiffened.

"It is not safe for you Alice, James will get you in the end," he turned towards me. I shall change you tonight. He bared his fangs just as a vision startled me. _I was on the ground and Mathew leaned towards me, sharp pointy teeth shining in the darkness as a growl slipped through his mouth._

Jaspers POV

As the sun shone through the window, rising out of the horizon, i got off the ground. The other soldiers were still asleep.

"Pardon me Major Whitlock," a messenger was hurrying towards me, "I know you only just awoke, but Corporal Mckellan wants the first settlement of ladies and children moved today to a safer area, at least 10 miles from here.

I ran my fingers through my hair, straightened my jacket and nodded, "I'll wake up the regiment, Robert. Please tell Corporal Mckellan that we will start in one hour, sharp." He turns and sprints off. I sigh and turn to my sleeping soldiers. It will be a long day ahead.


	2. We are vampires now

Alice POV

He picked me up and ran, everything blurring as he started running full pace.

"Where is James?" I whimpered to Mathew.

"He has gone for tonight, but by tomorrow he shall not want to harm you."

"Why?" My eyes went as big as golf balls. We reached the dreadful asylum, where my petty, hideous parents put me this morning.

"I shall change you tonight. Putting me down on the wooden crate within my room he showed his fangs. In one terrifying moment I jumped backwards, falling onto the ground. But Mathew pushed the crate aside and leaned towards me, as if he was going to kiss me. A growl escaped from his throat as his fangs bit into me neck.

Jasper POV

"Martha and Helen, don't fall behind!" An elderly mother called to two young children. She was tired and flushed, looking crossly at the two young girls.

"Ma'am, may you ride upon my horse?" I ask her, for she seemed near to death.

"Yes please, major. I am weary and near exhaustion. I help her aboard, her dress making it nearly impossible.

"Martha, keep away from the mud!" I now regret asking the lady to ride up with me; she had done nothing but screech to Martha and Helen. But, I correct myself automatically she is a lady in need, so I shall help her. The sun was low in the sky and luckily we had just arrived in Houston, nearly 15 miles away from where we started. Slowly, camps began to be set up. I told the others that they were to stay here to protect these ladies and children, while I ride back to base, an easy trip that I should make before the sun sets, if I ride fast. They mumbled about being 'nowhere near the action' and told I them, perfect, that means the women and children shall be safe. With that I mounted and took off at a gallop.

Alice's POV

I writhed around in pain, smashing up against the walls. My head slammed into something, I wasn't too sure what it was, the pain was just too much. Faces flickered through my mind, Mathew and his love for me, James and his want to bite me, to win his little game, my faithless parents and another face, but soon I could see nothing in my mind, I could focus on nothing but the everlasting pain.

Jasper's POV

The wind rushing through my hair, I thought of nothing but the thrill. But then I saw camp site ahead it was just a small collection of tents on the horizon. Soon I could see the people. There was only three people, three women in fact. What in god's name were three women doing out, without an escort. I slowed my horse down and dismounted.

Alice's POV

All I could see was dark, all I could feel was pain, I was lost in a sea of blackness.

Jasper's POV

There were three women at the campsite, watching my approach. They were the most beautiful people I had ever seen. They were definitely were not stragglers, I would have remembered seeing them.

"Hello Madams, can I help you?"

They were whispering amongst themselves. I picked up words like kill, and hunt. My instincts were telling me to run away, but firmly planted in my head was the idea that women were supposed to be helped, that they weren't dangerous, so I stayed were I was.

"I do hope you survive, I have a good feeling about you." The smallest one moved forward and leant in, as though she was going to kiss me. Then I felt to pricks of surging pain in my neck and I collapsed onto my knees.

Alice POV

My eyes fluttered open, thought the room was pitch black, I could see everything clearly.

"Yes, this is Mary Alice Brandon's room. She was admitted this morning, can see into the future apparently. She is kept in pitch black, you see, so we won't go in there. Now here we have..." I stopped concentrating on the voice and looked around. There was nothing, just concrete walls. Where was I? I had no idea. I stood up off the floor, pushing the crate aside with my leg.

Jasper's POV

I was writhing in pain, it was all consuming, I could think of nothing else. But, slowly, it was drawing away from my fingers and toes. At first this was a relief, the fire was going away, I thought. Then, it hit, the fire was not fading, it was just moving, moving into my heart. The burning was unbearable, so painful words could not describe.

When I woke, I was introduced to Maria, Nettie and Lucy. Maria was their leader and she was pleased with me. The thirst burned in my throat and they promised to take me hunting the next morning. With that, Maria lead me to her bed and thus begun the first century of my life.

Alice's POV

I crushed the wall with my fist, the wall caving in. I had to get away from that place. Screams of terror filled the night and cruel voices snapped at me all day. Running full pace ahead through the lonely woods, I could hear cries of anguish behind me, as the realised I was gone. I kept on running through the woods and within an hour I had reached a city.


End file.
